Two Black Cadillacs
by InuLuna19
Summary: "As she passed the young woman she smiled slightly with her crimson lips and Rin did the same before stepping forward. It was the first and last time Kagura had seen her accomplice." This is a short story based on the song with the same title as this story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

I got this idea while listening to Carrie Underwood's song 'Two Black Cadillacs'. I hope you enjoy!

Also, for the purpose of this story everyone is human. Just thought I would let you all know.

* * *

Two Black Cadillacs

Kagura stood in front of the oval shaped mirror in what was once their bedroom. She looked at her makeup to ensure that it was immaculate and perfect for the sorrowful event that was about to happen. She took her wild wavy black hair into her hands and pulled it back tight into a bun as she heard a knock at the door. She knew who would be waiting there in a black suit beyond the heavy oak door. Kagura walked over to the door to answer it, only to spot the cell phone that once belonged to her husband. This day was two months in the making, it was a plan that was hatched when she found he had a mistress that knew nothing about Kagura.

Kagura slowly opened the door to see Inuyasha standing there with a somber look on his face. Kagome was probably in the car waiting for him to return, while keeping their child occupied. "Kagura we will need to leave soon" he said to her and she could hear the hurt that was in his voice. He never really liked his brother, but the both of them would look out for each other and they were all that was left of their family.

Kagura smiled out of pity and sadness for his loss, but couldn't bring herself to cry for the man who had died. "I understand. I will be out in a few minutes" she reassured Inuyasha as he closed the door and returned down to his car. Kagura looked out of the window of their house and saw the grey clouds that covered the sky and the dead leaves blowing in the wind. Soon it would be winter and the snow would come to Vermont and Kagura would turn 33. Sesshoumaru would have turned 35 in March, had he been alive to see it.

As Kagura made one last glance at the mirror in her room and smoothed out her black dress, she took the veiled hat off of the dresser and made her way out of the quiet house. When Kagura was walking towards the black Cadillac that they would drive to and from the funeral she recalled the night when Sesshoumaru had sealed his fate.

 _Sesshoumaru had been distant for a good six months now and Kagura didn't know what to do to save what it was they still had. She ran her hand through her wet hair as she recalled the last time they had even had sex, forget about making love. They hadn't 'made love' for a long time, it was simply satisfying him over the past few years. Kagura sighed to herself, she knew that it was only a matter of time before he would give her divorce papers to sign even though she would never want to part from him. They had been married for nearly 9 years, but that didn't matter to him anymore. At this point Kagura felt that it was impossible to keep up the charade in the public that they were the perfect couple and were still so very in love, which she still was. She loved him from the first night their lips had met._

 _Kagura looked up to see Sesshoumaru's phone laying on the nightstand, 'he never leaves his phone' she thought and decided she should bring it to him before she headed to work. Though when she picked up the phone it vibrated signaling that a message was received. She looked at the number and didn't recognize it, but the message that was attached made her blood boil._

"Kagura?" Kagome asked worriedly as she grasped Kagura's clenched hand. "I know it's hard and I don't know what you are thinking, but please don't do anything rash. I've already lost a brother, I don't want to lose a sister" she said with tears in her eyes; pleading with Kagura. Though Kagome wouldn't have to worry about Kikyo not having an aunt. No, Kagura would live and she would try and forget the man who stole her heart and another's for his own amusement.

"I won't Kagome. I still have to be an aunt to this beautiful young girl" she said and patted Kikyo on the head as the small brown eyed girl smiled at Kagura.

 _"So, your name is Rin" Kagura stated to the young girl on the other side of the line. She could be no older than 24 from the sound of her voice and way of her speech._

 _"Yes, and you are Kagura. Sesshoumaru's wife" she ground out in barely held anger. From what she had told Kagura he had said he was single and intended to marry her. Though now with all of the facts laid out on the table she could clearly see that they were all lies._

 _"I understand your anger. I suppose you were not the first, but you could be the last" Kagura said in a smooth voice full of temptation and a promise of secret sin._

 _"I'm listening" Rin said with nearly no caution in her voice. She listened to Kagura's plan on how they would handle this wandering man once and for all._

At the funeral there were many people who were crying and went up to the pulpit to say a few words on behalf of the deceased, but Kagura wasn't listening because all of what they said were lies. Yet, it was only her and Rin who knew they were lies. It wasn't a tragic accident that ended the life of a 'good' man. It was a carefully planned and executed sin that ended the life of a cheating bastard; it was a sin that Rin and Kagura would carry to their graves. When it was Kagura's turn to speak on behalf of her deceased husband she stood and slowly walked forward. If she wanted to recall what she had said in that church on that day she would never be able to because they were all hollow lies with no meaning.

The somber ceremony ended and they all walked to their cars in a procession of black attire. Kagura rode behind the hearse in a black Cadillac with the three passengers she had rode with to the church. When they arrived at the cemetery to bury the body Kagura saw one more black Cadillac drive up and a small, young girl in her mid-twenties step out into the brisk air of fall. She wore all black just as Kagura herself did. Without even clearly seeing her face she knew that this woman was Rin.

They managed to make his death look like an accident with the mixture of alcohol, a loose shower door handle and a wet floor. In the middle of the night when Sesshoumaru arrived back at their house she heard him enter the bathroom and then a loud thud accompanied by a metallic clinking. When she slowly sauntered out of the bed to check on her husband she found him on the tile floor with his head on the lip of the shower. She watched the remaining life drain from his eyes, just as his blood ran from the wound on his head. The paramedics pronounced him dead on the scene of the accident and little fuss was made with the details. The police chalked it up to bad luck and too much alcohol before giving their condolences to a 'shocked' Kagura.

Soon the casket was lowered into the ground and it was time to say their final goodbyes. Kagura picked up a rose and threaded her wedding band onto its stem before heading to where Sesshoumaru's grave was. She grabbed a handful of dirt from the pile beside the grave and threw the dirt and rose in the hole. The only evidence of their sin was being buried by them this day.

Kagura walked past the people with somber expressions and crying as the line to the grave progressed. The last person in the line to give a rose to the dead was Rin. As she passed the young woman she smiled slightly with her crimson lips and Rin did the same before stepping forward. It was the first and last time Kagura had seen her accomplice.


End file.
